Homogeneous Re-Mix
by That Viking Kid
Summary: Hiccup is going through the norm for a teenager, along with holding the weight of the Earth's destiny. As he enters High Academy to fight for planet Earth he finds himself captivated by the coolest kid to enter High Academy He is just a nerd and couldn't ever live up to any expectation. How could he live up to be noticed by Jack Frost? (Also includes Frozen, Brave & Tangled)
1. Remember The Name

Sometimes I don't understand the meaning of anything. Why are we back here? Why are we so territorial it sends us into a spiraling war of despair and sometimes guilt? We know all we wish for is peace. Then why do we continue to build guns and create people who have the ability to destroy an entire country? …Because we are only human.

Well, partially human. Our ancestors' back 300 years were injected with a serum that changed their entire DNA and gave them the power of what people may think is godly. We inherited these powers from our ancestors. Well…most of us…

I never received those genes and neither my father or his before him. My father and I rely simply on warrior power to keep us alive. Well, on the off days. We have the occasional fairy fly through our bullet proof windows and my father has to kill it with a firewood axe. I spend most of those days working on weapons to kill such beasts and the ones even stronger. We live underground on Tuesdays because of the Magic Showers. Flaming balls of magic strike harder than any bomb I have come to witness. Homes are destroyed, so we build stronger shields and fire preventions so we have a more peaceful life. Like that is even possible...

I go to school most of the days. Wednesday through Sunday is filled with intense classes. We study our history and about life on Zen, our second home planet. Earth was our first; until the Shifters took over it while we were gone for over 1000 years. We don't know how they took over. But I'm going to be the one to find out their secrets. Life here is like a book. Image every known fairytale becoming real…only, the creatures and beings that you thought were nice are as evil as lightening and death itself. So to sum up this world: Hell.

My great grandfather founded the three academies. It is split into three levels of academic abilities. The first is Jr Academy. This is a two year program where we learn the basics of this world. We learn what our strengths are and what category we fall under for a battle style. I just recently graduated Jr academy and will be shipped off to High Academy where I will be trained in my battle category. High Academy is a 4 year program where you go through an intense, 7 day a week, full boat load of classes. They are taught by the most experienced teachers who have faced the front lines thousands of times. They prepare us to face them as teams. Sometimes we even face them in class (and I mean for real), because lucky us, the school is based only miles from the front-line battles. The last of the schools is University. This is an independent program that is graded on how well you perform on the front-lines. This is all determined on how well you trained yourself, your pets and how well your weapons are built…it's all on you…and if you die, you don't graduate. If you come out on top, you get your license to travel the entire planet, defending the humans so we can have our home planet back in our possession. Oh, what a wonderful life to live here on Earth. Am I the only one who wishes these battles should end? Am I the only one who is tired of bloodshed?

Oh and I haven't even introduced myself! I am Johnathan H. Viking. Everyone in my known family and my small group of highly thought-provoking friends has developed a slightly different nickname for me. They may have decided this name because I am a 5 foot 1 inch, 15 year old boy; or that I can be very annoying at times; or, simply, because I can get by anywhere without being noticed…

But in any case, my name is Hiccup. It is Monday, September 1st, in the year: 3456.


	2. Leave It All To Me

"Sketch pad, pens, laptop, and tablet…all check." I spoke out loud as I recounted all of my items on my checklist. I tapped my pen nervously against my pad of paper, thinking about what was happening right now. My entire room was practically packed. It was almost scary in a way, like I died or something. I have never seen it so empty. I looked at it with a miserable expression. Where I was heading with all of my crap was about an hour and a half journey on the speed train. I had to walk to the station from my household with my all this luggage. My dad wouldn't help me because he had to work. Lucky me.

Being a mayor isn't that easy these days. Grievances are everywhere. This town was full of senseless, persistent people. It takes a true groundbreaker such as my father, Stoick, to round them up and attend to their petty needs. Society says District 24 holds the oddest beings in existence. I believe it. I have only a few friends here and they are a bit…wild. I groan at their deficiency of intelligence. How any of them made it to High is a dark, mysterious inquiry to me.

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said, almost sarcastically.

"So you are nearly packed?" My father asked clapping his palms together as he pressed through my bedroom door. He was a very hefty man. He was very…well…stout. Also very tall, his head nearly touched my bedroom ceiling. His hair was a lively shade of red, including his massive fluffy beard. He wore his suit and tie like he was going to a conference or somewhat. He possibly was.

"Yeah I have everything. Aren't you heading to work now?"

"Yes! But…I supposed I would come say goodbye before I head out…It'll be quite lonesome without you here, son." He looked down at his feet. I guess seeing off his one son was taking a toll on him. What am I saying? Of _course_ it was! I never thought too much about that. I was too busy distressing about myself. How selfish. Great. Can't die, must make this up to him one day.

"Alright…Yeah. I'll miss you too." I smirked as I pulled and snapped the suitcase handle before rambling over to my father. We have such a strange affiliation…typically, it's awkward…but I have this sense in the pit of my gut that feels like I am really going to miss him. I embraced him, wrapping my arms as far around his middle as I could. He embraced me back softly. He could have crumpled me if he squeezed much firmer. We left our embrace and looked at each other.

"Alright. Good luck. Train hard." He said with a beam as he strolled out my bedroom door. I shouted back to him that he could have access to my weapons vault and that the code for it was on the handgrip. I sighed as I heaved on my backpack. I clutched my fully packed to the brink suitcase and trolled it out the door, not even five minutes later.

…

I sauntered out my anterior door into the soggy air. It had poured the night before and it looked like it would again very soon. I needed to get to the train station fast.

I started to jog, dogging puddles and pot holes in the walkway. This town desired a new road and a fresh paved side walk…It also should require a bus to the train station…now that I think about it, this town needed a lot of things. My father was too eventful to think about the minor things right now. Not with the combat going on. Fortification and security was the necessity here.

I was half ways to the station when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hiccup!" It bellowed and rebounded around the road ways. I turned to a very out of breath fair-haired girl. Her name? Astrid; a beautiful woman about my age who attended Jr school with me. She was very smart as she was attractive, and even stronger with an axe. I've observed her knife throwing skills and I admire her strong suits. I desired to be as coordinated. Training was all I needed, I guess.

"How are you, Astrid?" I responded apprehensively. I kept my gaze onward not making eye interactions.

"I'm alright. I'm headed to the train station like you." Her voice was stern. She caught up to my leftward side keeping with my stride.

"Ah, yes. I think most of us are." I tried to stay casual. I kept viewing frontward.

"Well, would you like to sit with us?" She smirked, relaxing a bit, and looked at me. I flushed.

"Yeah, sure…wait? _Us_?" I questioned and observed her.

"I invited Sam- Uh…Snotlout, also."

Aww GREAT! No, no, no! I couldn't do that. No way! For the previous two years this guy was my mortal rival. He is a jerk! He was self-centered and oblivious! I loathed him! He would continuously try to one up me in EVERYTHING! But…I already said yes to Astrid…I couldn't turn her down now.

"Oh." Was all I could say. She grinned and sprinted ahead of me.

"I'll see you at the station!" She shouted back.

I waved back and let out a profound groan. Here we go…


End file.
